Lips are a facial feature which are oftentimes ignored both in terms of their aesthetic appeal and one's need to protect them against whether and other environmental irritants. This is particularly true because lips are more vulnerable to the environment than any other part of the face as they do not contain oil glands.
It is further known that if lips are exfoliated through abrasion, old dry skin can be removed and replenished while lips take on a puffy and rather perky appearance enhancing their aesthetic appeal. However, when exfoliated, lips can further be irritated which only further aggravates those environmental impacts discussed above.
It is critical that anyone exfoliating lips through abrasion also employ an emollient balm. It is thus important that there be a unitary device that couples the abrading means with the emollient balm source to ensure that the exfoliating and subsequent emollient treatments be always carried out in tandem.